Invasion
by ClaymanInFlames
Summary: Planet Earth is in danger! Unlike ever before, three powerful threats landed on the blue orb with the intent to make it part of their master's empire. What will happen to the earthlings and the saiyan raised on the planet? Are those who pose the threat real enemies or is there something more vile and wicked lurking in the shadows? (Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

Through the vast and dark galaxy, a small round ship was speeding towards its destination. The spaceship passed near countless stars, planets, and asteroid fields as it moved ahead. While the ship traveled across the endless galaxy, a man just walked inside the cockpit room, to check if everything was right. As he pressed the panel and everything came to life, he shifted his black eyes towards the screen. On the screen, he could see their current location and just how much time there was until they reach their designated target.

"Hmph, we're almost there..."

He moved only two steps from the board and sat in the pilot chair. His long black hair seemed like an extra layer of cushion as he leaned back. With his right hand, he reached for the controls and pulled them closer. As he did that and adjusted everything properly, he used his other hand to turn off the autopilot. The spaceship just passed near the sun when he heard a noise from behind. He didn't even bother looking as he knew who that could be.

"What's the status? I assume we're reaching our destination, considering you're here."

While the much shorter man approached and sat down, he simply nodded and spoke. "Yes, we just passed by the sun. It shouldn't take us more than twenty minutes until we reach Earth." Stated the long-haired male as he tightened the grip around the controls.

The smaller man didn't say anything else and simply closed his eyes as he leaned against the chair. He crossed his arms and remained silent, not uttering a single word with his companion for a few minutes. The silence was interrupted when a bald giant walked into the room.

His footsteps were heavy as he moved around the small room. Before he sat down, he cracked his knuckles and neck. "So, are we finally there yet? Hn, did we really need to do this mission? Couldn't they send that fish face bastard or some other lackey?" It was evident that the huge male wasn't that much thrilled with their assignment.

While the pilot remained silent, the other didn't. Tired of his comrade's constant complains he snapped at him. "Not even five minutes passed and you're already whining. I suggest you stop Nappa, or I'll shut that trap of your's for good." His stern tone was enough to force even the huge and muscular Nappa to be quiet. "Besides, we took this mission partially because of _him._ " The flame-haired man spoke about their companion in the pilot chair.

It took a few seconds before he remembered what their leader was talking about. "Oh, yeah right! I almost forgot about that..." Nappa placed a hand on the seat and leaned closer to his long-haired comrade. "Are you ready to be reunited with your little brother? Aww, I can feel all fuzzy and happy for you Raditz. Two low-class brothers finally gonna be together, how touching!" His sarcastic remark didn't make anyone laugh but himself.

While the older man's laughter echoed through the small room, Raditz snarled and tried to focus on piloting the ship. "Just shut up! You're annoying me, you old fool!" The tone in Raditz's voice was loud and hostile. He could barely hold back, but he knew any kind of engagement towards the older saiyan was a suicide.

"Hoh, you're getting a bit ahead of yourself... third-class trash. You'd better watch how you talk or I'll break that tiny neck of yours!"

"ENOUGH!"

The loud and rigid voice forced both men to wince in fear. "I don't have any patience to deal with your childish bickering! One more word from any of you and I swear, there'll be fewer saiyans in this universe!" His threat made the others sweat and gulp heavy in fear. "Focus on your mission! We're to take over the planet and its possible resources! Freeza wants everything done by the book and we'll do just that! I don't want him or his minions looping around and find out about another saiyan before we have even the chance to explain ourselves... that is if he's even alive!" Stated the leader as he once again closed his eyes and allowed himself to wonder in deep thoughts.

They didn't dare to say a single word, both afraid what the shorter saiyan could do once angered. However, as they approached the blue planet, Raditz was forced to pass on the information. "Vegeta, we're about to land in only five minutes." A drop of sweat slid down his cheek as he watched the planet. He was truly curious if his brother was alive.

Vegeta only gave out a silent grunt and a nod, on which Raditz began to descend into Earth's atmosphere. The small spaceship barely even felt the tremors as it was protected by a green energy shield.

 **#**

The bright and warm sunlight greeted everyone on the small island. There was a group of people outside the only house on that tiny island. Their laughter was even louder than the waves that reached the land. A weak breeze passed by, making the wheater perfect for this kind of reunion.

"Geez, I still can't believe that you have a kid, Goku!"

The spiky black-haired man laughed at his short friend's silly face. "Yeah, I'm still trying to adjust as well, but I'm truly happy. Having Gohan is the best thing that ever happened to me!" Goku moved to the left and glanced at his four-year-old son who was playing with a sea turtle. "If only Chi-Chi would allow me to train him... He has the potential to be a great martial artist, I just can feel it!" The world strongest martial artist was a little sad about his wife's strict ways, but no matter how hard he begged or complained, she wouldn't break.

"Hehe, seems like motherhood only made that little girl tougher." Commented an old man with a white beard as he placed a hand over his pupil's shoulder. "Give her time, I'm sure she'll come around eventually. Besides, she's only doing what is right for the boy." The old master felt truly happy for his grown-up student. After all that he has done for them and this world, he truly deserved all the good things in life.

While everyone observed the little boy, she approached the men and spoke. "Seeing that dragon ball really brings back all the memories..." Her soft voice forced the others to glance at her and smile. As the breeze passed by, it made her short blue hair dance on the wind.

There was only the sound of the waves and seagulls who flew over for a few minutes. While everyone was thinking of the old days or simply watching the little boy play, they didn't seem aware of what was approaching. The only one aware of something dark was Son Goku. The young man instantly shifted around, sweating like never before.

His eyes were wide and trembling. _"J-Just what is this ki that I'm sensing!? It's so huge and... e-evil! I-I never felt anything so bad and strong before!"_ Goku's hands shook while the sweat fell from his chin on the soft sand.

The only one that recognized something was wrong was the short martial artist. "Hey, Goku what's wrong?" Asked Krillin as he turned towards his best friend. As he said that, Bulma and Roshi wondered what was going on.

He clenched his left fist and finally opened his mouth to speak. "I-I can feel an insanely strong energy coming our way! It'll be here at any moment!" Revealed Goku as he immediately turned his body towards the south.

Confused by the man's behavior, Krillin approached the taller warrior. "Huh? Is someone coming? Don't tell me it's Piccolo!? Surely he's not back for revenge!?" The man gulped as an image of the green demon appeared before his eyes. He didn't want to die before having a girlfriend.

"You sure? Maybe it's just Yamcha... Coming here to apologize, like he should!"

Oh, how he wished she was right. "No, it's definitely not Yamcha. I can feel it now too, it's so dark and strong..." The old man could barely stand as the intense energy kept getting closer and closer. They were in trouble, just one look at his best student told him everything.

His breathing was getting out of hand. Second, by the second, he could feel the crushing force of that energy. However, no matter how evil or stronger the ki was from his, there was a strange sensation deep within his core. For some weird reason, instead of being completely overtaken by fear, he was instead feeling... excited? Son Goku snapped out of it when he finally felt the ki right above their heads. As glanced up, he could only see a dark shadow for barely a second, before it materialized on the ground, right in front of him.

The wind suddenly picked up, carrying the stranger's long hair. No one said a word until the stranger moved his lips. "Just how many years have passed since I last saw you and yet, I can still recognize you. Kakarot, you look just like him, our father." Stated the stranger whose words took the group by surprise.

"WHAT!?"

"Kakarot? What are you talking about!? My name's Son Goku! Just who are you and what are you looking for!?" He made such a ferocious expression and let out a growl that surprised even himself. For some strange reason, seeing this man made him nervous. For a second he shifted his gaze to his son, thankfully the boy was safe in Bulma's hands.

Hearing that, the stranger wasn't thrilled. He uncrossed his muscular arms and yelled. "Son Goku? Are you insane!? Who are you playing for a fool!?" He was losing the patience really quickly, however, he stopped himself when a thought came to his mind. " _Could_ _it_ _be..."_ Wondered the long-haired stranger with open eyes.

"Kakarot, listen very carefully... Did you at one point in your life suffer a serious injury to the head?" As the sweat traveled across his temple, he could see the confused stare, but that only pissed him off. "Answer my damn question!* His sudden scowl frightened the others, especially the little boy who was trying to reach out to its father.

Seeing how fast this guy was looing its temper, Goku decided that it was best if he compiled and answered. "Y-Yes, as a matter of fact, I did hit my head as a child, but that was a long time ago." As he said that, Son Goku placed a hand over the little scar that was underneath the thick hair. "Now, you tell me who are you and what do you want from me?!" This time the world strongest martial artists screamed at the stranger and demanded some answers.

This whole situation was giving him a serious headache. He knew once his comrades were aware of this, they would prove to be annoying and troublesome to deal with. "Fine, I'll tell you everything! But beware Kakarot, you and I are connected more than you think..." Stated the long-haired man which scared Goku. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and started talking.

"Listen, you're not from this world, Kakarot. Just like me and every other saiyan, you were born on the planet called Vegeta. Once you were of the right age and deemed capable of surviving on your own, you were sent to this planet to eradicate all the life forms and prepare it for sale." His words shocked the earth-raised saiyan who could barely mumble some words. "However, it seems because of the head trauma you experienced as a child, you forgot who and what you are and what was your true objective!" He was forced to pause as he saw the wild-haired man drop on his knees.

"N-No, that can't be true..."

"But it is and there's nothing you can do about it. Anyway, allow me to properly introduce myself. My name is Raditz and I'm your older brother!" A tiny smirk appeared on his usually rough face as he revealed the truth to Son Goku.

"BROTHER!?

"NO WAY!"

While his friends were shouting, Goku could simply stare at the larger figure in front of him. At first, he thought this was just some joke, that just couldn't be true. However, he couldn't find any trace of deception or lie in this man's words. He lowered his head down and placed both hands on the warm sand. Countless thoughts passed through his mind. The earth's greatest hero was completely in a state of pure shock.

After some minutes, Goku finally said something. "We might be brothers but that doesn't mean I'm anything like you or your kind!" Stated Son Goku as he slowly started to stand up, catching Raditz's attention. "Now, you listen to me very carefully! My name is Son Goku and Earth is my home! Whatever you're planning on doing, I suggest you stop and leave us in peace!" Exclaimed the wild-haired martial artist who was backed up by his friends.

This statement angered the taller saiyan who couldn't believe what he was hearing from his own family. "Kakarot, you can't be serious! Don't tell me you'd rather join with these weaklings instead of your own brother and people!? Don't dishonor our blood like that!" Raditz's angry shout echoed through the small island, scaring the boy even more. "Don't make me force my hand on you... You'd be wise to come with me, otherwise, my comrades won't be as forgiving as me!" He began closing the distance between them as he spoke.

Goku immediately shifted in a battle stance, ready to fight this evil man, however, the old man caught both of their attention by speaking. "Comrades? Don't tell me you're..." Before Roshi could finish, Raditz chuckled.

"Oh, yes, you thought I was alone here... Well, tough luck old man but my comrades are here and already doing their mission." This wasn't good for the earthlings and he could see it which is why it amused him so much. "And just one more information for you... Both of them are several times stronger than me, so I suggest you come willingly, brother." His revelation horrified the earthlings and Son Goku who didn't know what to say.

Suddenly the boy broke free from Bulma's hold and ran towards his father. "Daddy!" Called out the boy who snapped his father from the daze. The boy was about to reach out with his tiny hands when out of nowhere, a scary man appeared between him and his father.

"GOHAN!"

"DADDY!"

It happened so fast that nobody could see it. Only when the boy was in the saiyan's hands they figured what occurred. "Now, now, what do we have here. I suppose this is your child, Kakarot... which makes me an uncle." Raditz snickered at his own words as he held the boy by the shirt. "You defiled our blood but at least the boy has black hair and a tail like a true saiyan. He might be of some use to us." As he held the boy, Raditz gazed at his younger brother with a cocky smirk.

He closed both fists so tight and gritted hard with his teeth. "Give him back! Give my son back to me or I'll..." Before Goku could finish his words, he was cut off by Raditz who suddenly appeared only a few centimeters from his face, almost making their noses touch.

"Oh, and you'll do what, little brother? Are you seriously threatening me?" Raditz's voice was low but it sounded so dangerous that it made even the likes of Goku think twice. "If you want, I'll gladly demonstrate my superior strength to you... however, I'll be taking the boy." Stated the long-haired saiyan as he in the meantime turned around and started walk away.

Before Son Goku could reach out for his brother's back, he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his stomach. "ARGHHH!" Cried out the earth raised saiyan who was sent crashing into the Kame House.

"GOKU!"

While the earthlings screamed his brother's new name, Raditz spat in disgust at that. His attention was turned towards the boy who just wouldn't stop crying. "Be quiet boy! You have warrior blood in you, don't shame it by crying like some weakling!" Scolded the saiyan as he shook the boy in his grasp. He turned back towards the house and was quite surprised to see his younger brother trying to stand. "Try as you want but you're in no condition to fight, not after such a blow." Stated Raditz as he observed Goku.

The voice of this arrogant bastard drove him mad. "Enough, I-I can't take any of this anymore! Give Gohan back to us, you space creep!" Yelled Krillin who was overtaken by anger and charged at the saiyan.

"K-KRILLIN NO!"

The bald martial artist wasn't able to hear his best friend's voice and quickly shut the distance. He closed his right fist tightly and threw at Raditz. "HAAA!" As he threw the punch, Krillin shouted and struck his target. "There, now give him back... N-No way, not even an m-mark!" This made the short earthling shiver with fear.

Raditz bent his head forward and smirked. "What was that... I didn't even feel it. Now, let me show you what a real punch is." A sinister expression terrified Krillin who was frozen on the spot. Before master Roshi could yell his pupil's name, Krillin was hit with a tremendous uppercut. His limp body was lifted from the ground and sent crashing into a palm tree.

"So, weak and yet you grew attached to them... you disappointed me greatly Kakarot. Even with your memories gone, you could still wipe them out considering how big the moon is."

Upon hearing that, Roshi and Bulma immediately thought of the giant beast that came out during the full moon. This, of course, was something that caught Goku completely confused. "T-The moon? What does the moon have anything to do with that? Let me guess, I was supposed to blow it too!?" Just how evil was he and where did it stop. However, he couldn't deny the man's strength, just one blow and he was out of the count.

This made Raditz snap. He glared at his younger brother and spoke. "Tch, you idiot! You know as well as I that the full moon is the key to our true power! Surely you looked at the full moon and transformed!" The tone in his voice was getting louder, he was simply losing patience with all the questions and this situation.

Son Goku blinked in confusion, he just didn't know what this guy was talking about. "Full moon? Transform? I don't know what you're talking about! The only thing I know is that a terrible monster comes out whenever there's a full moon... my grandpa told me that!" Said the wild-haired man as he stood up thanks to his master's help.

He couldn't believe the nonsense he was hearing today. "Just what are you babbling about!? Like every saiyan, our tails are con..." Before Raditz could finish he finally realized something. He took a better look at his younger brother and noticed something was missing. "K-Kakarot, your tail... what happened to your tail!? Why is it gone!?" Shouted the saiyan loudly as he began approaching his brother.

Goku was surprised by just how much his supposed older brother seemed concerned about it. "I got it removed a few years ago." As those words left his mouth, he was suddenly smacked on the right cheek. Roshi was tossed aside but unlike the master, Goku's body never reached the ground.

"You simple minded fool! No wonder you grew attached to them!" Growled the saiyan who with his only free hand took hold of his brother's shirt. "The tail is our source of power and pride! Look at you, you blend perfectly with these worms!" He shook the younger man violently, not even caring for the crying boy.

"If our planet wasn't destroyed, you'd be a laughing stock, a shame to our entire bloodline!" Out of anger, Raditz headbutted his younger brother who cried in pain. "Not only did you lose your pride, but also the ability to transform into the great ape, the mighty Oozaru! Damnit, Kakarot!" Finally, he lowered the voice and threw his brother on the ground.

His head hurt like crazy and it rang very loud. Goku could barely look straight as he tried to turn his body around. Somehow he managed to do that and look up, at his evil brother and son. As he stared at him, he slowly began to think of what was said a few seconds ago. Almost as knowing what he was processing in his mind, the man in front of him unwrapped its tail and showed it to everyone. Suddenly, Goku's eyes went fully open.

An image of his grandpa appeared, warning him about a monster during the full moon. After that, he remembered the destroyed castle and the incident during his first world martial arts tournament. Everything was slowly coming together. "T-That monster was actually me! I-I was the one who... killed grandpa Gohan!" He looked down, tears almost falling down his cheeks.

While the earthlings tried to comfort Goku as much as they could at the given situation, Raditz just turned his back to them. "Usually, I'd kill on the spot but... I'll give you another chance, Kakarot." Spoke the long-haired saiyan as he observed his reflection in the sea. "Once you're healed, come and search for us... I'm sure you'd be more than capable of finding our location. This is your last chance little brother don't disappoint me... I promise to take good care of my nephew!" Exclaimed Raditz who blasted into the clear sky, leaving Son Goku and the earthlings on the small island.

The black dot was quickly gone from their eyesight. However, the earth's greatest hero wasn't in any shape at the moment, both mentally and physically. He was still thinking of his late grandpa and the damage he caused to everyone. Now, he wasn't even able to protect his only son. Son Goku, for the first time in his life, felt completely weak, outclassed and with barely any hope.

* * *

 _There it is, the end of the first chapter. Just what will Goku do now that not only he has to fight Raditz but also Vegeta and Nappa? Will the Earth fall at the hands of evil and become part of Freeza's Empire? Or is there a hidden agenda here? See ya in the next chapter!_


	2. Chapter 2

How could something like this happen, how could he allow his only son to be taken like that? He was scared for his son's life and he needed to do something, even if it meant sacrificing his own life. There was no time to lose, his son needed him. He forced himself from the soft sand, trying to forget about all that was said and focus only on saving his child. However, the blow he received was painful. He could barely stand and stay still. His legs felt like they were made out of jello and his head hurt after being struck. He could feel a very painful and strong headache. It just wouldn't stop and it hurt a lot. He put a hand over the place where it hurt, right above the little scar which he got as a little child.

He breathed heavy, but there was nothing stopping him. "G-Gohan, I must save my son! N-NIMBUS!" Yelled Son Goku with everything he had, despite the pain. He could feel his friend's gentle touche and others worried voices, but he didn't care and neither had time to listen. "Guys, I must go and find G-Gohan! Who knows what he'll do to h-him!" Exclaimed the wild-haired saiyan but that was it. The pain was too much and he fell to the ground.

"Goku, easy!" Krillin yelled as he moved in front and caught his friend just in time and helped him sit down. "Look, I know this is all a big mess but you're hurt! You can't charge so carelessly, that bastard will kill you!" Said the short martial artist as he tried to reason with Goku. He was angry, mostly at himself for being so useless and unable to do a single thing to that monster.

With a bit of trouble, master Roshi managed to finally get up, with the help of Bulma of course. The old master glanced at his students and spoke. "G-Goku... Krillin's right, you can't just charge blindly. That guy... is just stronger than you." He never thought he would say something like that. It was really hard to believe that somebody could defeat Goku so easily. " However, that doesn't mean you should give up! We'll think of something, trust me Goku, we will get your son back!" Stated the old martial artist who with Bulma's help slowly sat on the ground.

"Well, what if you call Yamcha and the others? I'm sure if you guys team up together you'd be able to beat that creep!"

After he helped his friend to sit down, near the old master, Krillin looked at Bulma and smiled. "Yeah, you're right Bulma! If we team up and attack that bastard than I'm sure we'll beat him and get Gohan back!" Exclaimed the bald warrior as he closed his fists tightly, there was hope. While the blue-haired genius immediately called Yamcha, Krillin began to wonder something. "Umm, the only problem is that we don't know where Tien and Chiaotzu are? It'll take some time until we find them." Krillin placed a hand under his chin and started to think where the two warriors might be.

While she waited for her boyfriend to pick up the phone, Bulma quickly turned around. "Oh, that won't be a problem. I have Launch's number and she's with the boys all the time." Her smile faded away when Yamcha's voice came through the speaker.

Not even a second passed and she was already yelling over the phone. Krillin sweated and nervously laughed as he shifted himself to his best friend and mentor. "See, everything's going to be okay. Once everybody's here and you're healed, we're going to find that bully and teach him a lesson!" Declared the short martial artist. "Besides, even if something bad happens, which I really doubt it, we have the dragon balls!" There really wasn't anything to worry about, or so he thought.

"No, Krillin you're wrong." Spoke the earth's strongest fighter. "Master Roshi, Chiaotzu and you already died once before and if you... die again, Shenron won't be able to bring you back. He can't revive the same person more than one time!" Goku clenched his left fist tightly. He knew the stakes, they were too high.

Drops of sweat slid across his jaw. He was grateful to them, they were willing to put their lives on the line for him and his son, but the last thing the earth-raised saiyan wanted was to see his friends die, again. His hands started to shake out of frustration. He never felt so powerless, so useless and it irritated him a lot. Goku didn't like that feeling at all, and the thought of his poor son all alone with that monster only added more fuel to fire. There was no way he would allow that evil monster to mess with his boy. He will get him back, no matter the cost.

However, there was a dark feeling brewing deep within his gut. Something was telling him this was just a prelude to something far worse and wretched, he just didn't know what. There was also the fact that his "brother" wasn't alone here. The cold sweat slowly fell from his chin on the soft sand as he imagined just how those other two monsters looked like. Just the thought of them being close to his son made him worried and angry. He couldn't take it any longer, the waiting was killing him. Goku was just about to stand up when he felt a tremendous rise in power.

"W-WHAT'S THAT!?"

Krillin wasn't alone, but unlike him, master Roshi wasn't even able to form any reasonable words. Goku on the other hand, after a few seconds of the initial shock, rose from the ground and despite the pain walked near the water. "S-Such power, it's unreal! I..." He couldn't finish the sentence, the ki that he felt was so strong and evil. His eyes shifted towards the east, from where he sensed that incredible power. "A massive amount of ki just disappeared from one place... they already started!" Goku clenched his teeth as he spoke.

How could anyone be so cruel and do this, kill others just for fun of it or because of some business? And that was supposed to be him? Taking lives from others just because they were weaker? Never! He would never be like that, he wasn't like them and never could be! No, he was Son Goku from planet Earth! Kakarot or whatever that name was, it wasn't him and he was not a saiyan!

The tall martial artist gritted with his teeth and yelled. "NIMBUS!" There was no stopping him, not this time. How could he just sit back and rest while they were killing millions of innocent people? He looked up and saw the yellow cloud approaching the island.

"Goku no, just wait a little bit longer!"

He agreed with Bulma. Roshi forced himself up and quickly tried to stop his student from killing himself. "Stop, Goku! I know how you feel, but you can't allow yourself to be blinded!" Yelled the old man as he closed the distance between Goku and himself. "I know its terrible, but we have the dragon balls. Once this is over, we'll wish everyone back, I promise." Roshi breathed hard as he finally reached his student. The old master placed a hand softly on Goku's right shoulder and provided at least some form of comfort for the young warrior.

The world's strongest martial artist seemed to calm down, to some degree. Finally, everything seemed alright until they heard a deep voice. "Hmph, what a pathetic sight, I can't believe you defeated me five years ago." Everyone snapped from their thoughts and looked around.

"P-PICCOLO!"

While everyone yelled at the demon's appearance, Piccolo descended to the ground. His white cape waved on the wind as he glared at Son Goku. There was silence between the two warriors, they didn't say a word to each other until Krillin started to speak. The reincarnation of the Demon King Piccolo simply ignored the bald martial artist and started walking towards Goku.

Their eyes never looked away from one another. The expressions on their faces were serious as they glared at each other's black eyes. Finally, once he passed by Son Goku's shoulder, Piccolo moved his mouth. "I already had an encounter with that guy, so I followed him here. You had quite an interesting conversation with him, didn't you?" Piccolo smirked when he saw the expression on his enemy's face. "He's strong and so are his partners. However, I won't allow anyone to mess with my plans for world domination! This world is my to rule and I won't let anyone interfere!" Stated the tall demon as he lifted his closed fist.

Goku listened and it was his time to speak. "I see... So, I can assume you came here to give us some kind of proposition, didn't you Piccolo?" The black-haired warrior shifted his right pupil in Piccolo's direction and even cracked a little smirk.

The demon chuckled and closed his eyes. "You're correct. I assume you can feel it too, they're separated. If we team up, as much as it makes me puke, and take them out when each of them is alone... then we have higher chances!" A drop of sweat traveled across his forhead as he spoke. The plan wasn't perfect, their enemies were stronger than them even when separated but there was no other option.

"It won't be easy, they're really strong. Do you think we even stand a chance, Piccolo?"

The wind grew stronger as it passed across the island. Piccolo remained silent for a few seconds before slowly turning around. "Hmph, it's not like we have any other choice. It's either fight or just wait for death to knock on our doors, and I'm not going down without a fight!" His voice rose as he spoke. "So, I'm even willing to swallow my disgust and hatred towards you and your little friends... Only if we team up, we pose a chance against them, however, that chance is very thin." Stated Piccolo as he shifted around and faced Goku.

"Bare in mind that somebody will die, there's no way we'll get out of this without losing a member or two." He could see in Son Goku's eyes and body language this was something the black-haired warrior didn't want, but it was only the truth. "I hope you trained for the past five years because we'll need any possible advantage over them." Added Piccolo who tried to provoke his ally.

He once again smirked, there was no way he would allow Piccolo to have the last laugh. "Of course I did. I can ask you the same thing Piccolo, I hope you caught up to me." Goku was a little bit surprised when he saw his enemy/ally just snicker back. It was good, that meant Piccolo was stronger than before.

Their little conversation was interrupted by Krillin who had something to say about this strange alliance. "Wait a minute Goku, are you sure about this!? This is Piccolo we're talking about, how can we trust him and join forces with him!?" As he glanced at the tall demon, Krillin winced in fear and gulped.

Upon hearing his friend's scared voice, Goku warmly smiled. "Don't worry Krillin, in this situation Piccolo won't try anything funny. Besides, he needs us as much as we need him if we ever think of defeating the saiyans." The warrior closed his fists tightly and gazed at the blue sky. _"Gohan, hang on just a little longer! We'll come for you!"_

 **#**

The constant crying just wouldn't stop and he was losing his patience very quickly. During the entire trip, the little boy just wouldn't stop crying. He never saw a child cry so much without even taking a breath to breathe. It was driving him insane, so he decided to finally deal with the boy. He grabbed the fuzzy tail and squeezed it hard. Just as he thought, the kid lost all of its strength and remained hanging over his muscular arm. Now that he had some peace, he could contact his partners and inform them of the situation.

Raditz lifted his arm and with an index finger pressed a small red button on the scouter. He waited for a few seconds before he spoke. "Vegeta, I made contact with Kakarot... Unfortunately, he's not right in his mind. It seems he suffered some kind of brain damage as a child and lost all memory of his heritage and mission." The saiyan wasn't happy with this. He hated this situation because he knew his partners would make fun of him and his bloodline.

 _"I see. So, what did you do with him? Did you dispose of him? I have no use from a brain-damaged saiyan."_

The long-haired saiyan nervously sweated before answering the question. "Ahm, no, I did not. From what I could tell, he's still a warrior, a weak one but still capable of fighting. I believe if properly motivated, he'll join us Vegeta." As he talked back to his leader, Raditz quickly shifted his dark eyes to the numb boy. "He has a child, Vegeta. It's a half-breed, but the boy still has a tail. I'm sure if we take advantage of this, we could profit a lot." Or so he hoped at least.

There was no sound for several seconds. The tension started to annoy the long-haired saiyan until he heard the voice again. _"Hmph, fine. I'll give both of them one and only chance. I'm actually quite interested to see a half-breed, I heard they can be very dangerous. Wait at the ship."_ Was the last thing Vegeta said before cutting off the transmission.

Raditz sighed when the call was over. It was always a stress when he reported back to their leader. He looked down and smirked as he observed the unmoving child. "You're lucky, boy. If you don't cry and show some worth, maybe Vegeta will spare your life. Don't disappoint me, dear nephew." The saiyan laughed at his own words as he flew above a populated town.

He glanced at the crowd of people and remembered his younger brother. "Tch, that idiot. He'd better get his mind straight, I don't want to be humiliated because of him!" Raditz released a low growl as he clenched his teeth. He couldn't believe and also wouldn't accept the words his brother said. If there was a way, he would bring his younger brother back to his old self, no matter what.

After a full hour of flying, the saiyan finally reached the destination. The spaceship was intact, nobody even knew there was a ship here, well, nobody was even able to see it for that matter. They found a perfect spot. The area was clear, with short grass and several rocks scattered around the place. Not so far from their ship, huge boulders and mountains perfectly hid it from any possible nuisance. Raditz smirked as he started to descend to the ground and slowly approach the ship.

As he touched the solid ground, the saiyan released the tail of his nephew and tossed the boy down. The little child began to whimper, almost at the edge of loud crying but Raditz prevented that. "Don't you dare cry again! I'll pound you to the ground if you let any tears, got it!?" His voice was loud and rough. He was in the boy's face with a raised hand.

The boy was frightened. He was shaking out of sheer fear, but when he saw purple sparks around this man's hand, Gohan immediately stopped. While the evil man moved away and turned to the other side, Gohan curled his tiny hands into fists and silently released his voice. "Y-You're mean... w-why did you hurt my daddy? I-I want to g-go back, I want my d-daddy!" Tears were already back as he spoke with a loud yet cracked voice.

A throbbing vein appeared on Raditz's forhead. He wasn't in the mood to deal with this child right now. There were so many things going on at the moment and he didn't have the nerves to speak about that with a damn half-breed child. "Shut up, boy! That was nothing, your father was lucky I found him! If it were Vegeta or Nappa, both of you would be dead by now!" Barked the long-haired warrior without even looking at the boy who winced at his loud voice.

Tears were rolling across the boy's chubby cheeks, but at least he shut his mouth. The saiyan was relieved at least for that. _"That moron, how could he reject me after everything I said to him!? Isn't there even a shred of saiyan memory or instinct inside of him? No, it must be dormant after sustaining the blow to the head."_ Thought Raditz as he walked around, completely ignoring the little boy who silently continued to cry.

 _"There surely must be a way to fix him somehow. I don't want this retrieval mission to be a failure, I can only imagine what kind of crap I'll get from those two."_ The saiyan clenched his fists out of anger and released an annoyed growl. He could already imagine an entirety of mocking and preaching how both he and his brother are useless low-level saiyans. There was already enough of that and he didn't want any more of it. Out of anger, Raditz lifted his boot and smashed the rock into tiny pieces.

While dozens pieces fell on the short grass, Raditz crossed his muscular arms and released a heavy sigh. He needed to calm down and get himself in check. It wasn't his brother's fault completely, but it annoyed him how the younger saiyan rejected him without a second thought. He gave him another chance, and if his brother had even a tiny amount of sanity then the young saiyan would join them. If by any chance his brother once again refused, than he would kill the fool without hesitation.

Suddenly, his right ear twitched at the sound of something. Raditz turned around only to see the boy trying to run away. The saiyan cursed under his breath and vanished. "Just where do you think you're going, boy?!" He reappeared in front of Gohan who out of shock and fear fell on the ground. The saiyan released another sigh as he watched the whimpering child. "You're truly a pitiful little child, I can't believe you have saiyan blood in you." Said Raditz with a disappointed voice as he lifted his hand and tried to get a hold of his nephew.

Gohan tried to crawl away from the tall man. "N-No, leave me alone! I want my daddy! H-Help!" Screamed the half-breed child as he tried to escape from the huge hand and scary man. He could see the hand approaching and squeezing his neck which frightened him. The boy closed his eyes and released a shout. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Bright light consumed the child and the saiyan who was forced to shield its eyes.

"What a..." Mumbled Raditz who didn't understand what was going on. He could hear the noise coming from the scouter, but the light was too bright for him to see what was going on. After several seconds and after the light faded away, he put his arms down, however, there was no sign of the child. "W-Where's he!? Just what happened with the boy!?" Yelled the saiyan who was confused and tried to find the child.

Luckily enough for the tall saiyan, he could hear a loud voice. Someone was crying but from where? He looked around, but nothing. There was nobody but him on the ground. As he slowly approached the ship, he could hear the voice better and better. He followed the sound of the voice and glanced up. _"Could it be?"_ Wondered the saiyan who slowly began to levitate.

A drop of sweat slid across his forhead as he reached the top. His eyes were wide open when he saw the child sitting and crying on top of the ship. "What the hell happened? How did you do that, boy!?" His question was never answered because the boy was too scared to even say something other than cry. This whole bizarre phenomenon left Raditz's confused. "Just what are you, boy!?" Mumbled the long-haired saiyan with narrow eyes as he approached the whimpering child.


	3. Chapter 3

Dark clouds slowly started to gather above the rocky wasteland. The thick clouds blocked the sunlight from reaching the earth. Faint grumbling was able to be heard from the sky, something that frightened the little child. The boy was folded like a ball beneath the spaceship, all by himself. He was alone for a few minutes, crying for his father and mother. Wet trails remained on his chubby cheeks. He didn't know what to do or what the mean person would do to him if he once again tried to run away. Yet again, tears began to slide down the cheeks, just as he placed his head against the knees. The young child hoped his father would come, save him from the evil man. He wished his father would hurry and come to beat the man who kidnapped him, but there was no sign of the earth's strongest martial artist just yet.

He remained in the same position for a few minutes until he heard a noise. The boy raised its head, thinking it was his father. Unfortunately, the boy's hopes were quickly crashed into nothing when he saw the tall man walk in his direction. Scared of the long-haired stranger, Gohan rose from the ground and ran behind one of the spaceship's metal limbs. He stared at the man with watery eyes as he held tightly around the metal. As the man approached, its giant figure cast a shadow over Gohan's tiny body. Afraid of the intense and scary eyes, the boy looked away and released a whimpering noise.

Upon seeing and hearing the child's whimpering, again, Raditz just rolled his dark pupils. "Unbelievable..." Mumbled the saiyan as he put a piece of fruit into his mouth. He stared at the boy for a few seconds, still wondering about what occurred several minutes ago. What happened left him confused and unable to explain how the boy managed to do such a thing. That, of course, annoyed him but Raditz decided to wait for his leader and speak to Vegeta about that.

Just watching the boy scared like that angered him. "Stop it! You have saiyan blood in you! You're embarrassing our entire bloodline with your pathetic whimpering! It's damn time you start acting like a true warrior!" Raditz snapped at the child who winced in fear because of his loud voice. That infuriated the long-haired saiyan even more. "That's all your father's fault, that brain damaged moron spoiled you!" He raised a hand, ready to strike the boy across the face.

However, Raditz never hit the boy because he saw something that surprised him. The boy suddenly turned to his direction and glared at him. "D-Don't say mean things about my daddy! He's the strongest guy in the whole world and he'll beat you!" The boy's yell and sudden courage were engraved in its black eyes, something that didn't go unnoticed by Raditz.

A smirk appeared on Raditz's face. The saiyan released a little chuckle and pulled himself away from the boy. "You have a lot to learn boy. On this miserable rock, he might be the strongest warrior, but that means absolutely nothing compared to the entire universe." Raditz stepped away from the spaceship. He lifted his right hand and focused. "Observe." A second passed and Gohan could only blink once when Raditz fired a ki blast towards a mountain.

Gohan released a scream as he fell on his butt. He heard a loud noise which was followed by strong tremors. Once it settled down, the boy opened his eyes. Gohan pulled himself from the ground and as he looked up, his eyes were wide open. "A-Ahhh..." Was the only sound Gohan could produce as he stared at the empty place.

Raditz stared at his work with a smirk. He closed his eyes and lowered the hand as he turned to the boy's direction. "I'm sorry, boy, but your father's nothing compared to me or my partners. Your only hope of surviving is to show you're valuable and of course, Kakarot's decision to join us." As he said that, to a still shocked Gohan, Raditz tossed a fruit near the boy and walked away.

The wind started to pick up as he moved further from the ship. His long hair danced on the wind as he moved around. He was just to take a bite when he heard a noise from the scouter. _"Hn, a strong power level is heading this way..."_ His eyes narrowed as he turned to the west. _"Strange, the power level doesn't belong to either Vegeta or Nappa. Just who could it be?"_ Raditz was left to wonder about it until he saw several dots in the sky.

"It's not a singular power level, there's three of them!" Exclaimed the saiyan warrior as he pressed the tiny button on his device. _"Could it be Kakarot? Surely he's not that much of a fool to come and challenge me with a couple of weak earthlings!?"_ He quickly snapped from his thoughts when the fighters landed about thirty meters away from him.

Rain started to pour across the wasteland. The dark clouds engulfed the entire sky above their heads. A strong wind blew into their faces, but neither of them backed away, especially the wild-haired warrior. His gaze was solidified to the man who kidnapped his son. The earth's strongest warrior closed his fists tightly and took a step forward.

The others stared at his back as he positioned himself in front. He lifted his right fist and spoke to the man several meters away from them. "Raditz, I've come to take back my son! Give Gohan back and leave earth or..." Before Goku was able to finish his sentence a laughter interrupted him.

His loud laughter rang through the wasteland. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Oh Kakarot, you really do know how to make me laugh..." Raditz lifted a hand to cover his mouth. "Listen, I'll ignore what you just said if you join us. Kill the green man and the bald midget and I'll forgive everything." He shifted his arms and crossed them in front of his muscular torso.

Goku's hand trembled out of anger, but before he could answer somebody else did instead of him. "Goku would never betray his friends, let alone kill anybody! He's not a cold-blooded monster like you!" Goku's gaze shifted to his best friend and smiled. The same did Krillin but their expressions quickly changed when they felt a change in Raditz's ki.

The fruit in his hand was completely squashed as he closed the fist. His body was shaking but not out of fear, he was trembling out of anger. "You insolent, stubborn fool! I've had it with you, I don't care we're related by blood! I'll kill you, Kakarot." His patience was gone. He hoped his brother would change its mind and rejoin their race but it seemed the damage he sustained as a child was severe. "Hold tight, Kakarot... I'll come for you shortly after I dispose of the trash." Raditz's dark orbs shifted to Piccolo and Krillin who sweated at his expression.

Realizing the battle was about to commence, Piccolo quickly threw away the turban and the cape. "Brace yourselves, he's coming!" Yelled the tall warrior as he moved into a fighting stance along with Krillin who sweated nervously.

Son Goku did the same, but the martial artist's attention shifted towards the robes which created cracks on the ground. "Piccolo, you've been wearing weighted clothes this entire time? I wasn't aware of that." Goku smiled as he glanced at the taller warrior.

While his eyes remained glued at the saiyan in front of them, Piccolo found time to reply. "Hmph, of course. You aren't the only one who trains like that." A tiny smirk appeared on his green face as he cast a quick glance at his temporary ally.

"Guess you're right..." As he said that, Goku started to take off his clothes. First, he removed the blue wristbands and proceeded to take off the blue undershirt. After he tossed the shirt, Goku sat on the ground and began taking off his boots. A minute later and the martial artist was ready. "There, this should do it. Be careful guys..." He resumed a battle stance and glared back at the enemy.

It was easier said than done, especially when they had Piccolo of all people as a backup. Krillin could feel his entire body trembling and each drop of sweat that slid across his face. His palms were sweaty and it was hard to breathe. That was just how much he was intimidated by the saiyan. However, despite all of that, he could not run away. His best friend needed his help and he would be damned if he ran away like a coward. He hoped the others would arrive in time.

He didn't move a muscle this entire time and simply observed what the green man and his brother were doing. Surprisingly enough, the moment they removed their clothes, their power levels went up. _"Kakarot's power level just went from 334 to 416. The green man's raised from 322 to 408... Why? Could it be they were wearing some training robes? Doesn't matter anyway, their puny increase in power won't help."_ Raditz's chuckled as he glared at the opposition in front.

The long-haired saiyan moved his head left and then to the right, causing his neck to make a cracking noise. "Kakarot, if you think that will help you... then you're underestimating me greatly! Now, you'll pay for treason and rejecting my offer!" Raditz placed both arms behind and bent a little bit. He smirked, but only for a second because he suddenly vanished.

Son Goku could only blink in confusion. He wondered where the enemy was until he heard some noises. As he turned his head and looked behind, Goku was shocked to see both Krillin and Piccolo blew away by Raditz. Their bodies were sent flying for several meters. Somehow, Piccolo managed to gain his composure back and stop himself by digging his hands deep into the ground. As for Krillin, the bald martial artist crashed into the ground and rolled on it for a few more meters.

"Krillin, Piccolo, are you alright!?" Yelled Son Goku who was worried about them. However, what worried the martial artist, even more, was the fact that he couldn't even see the attack. He turned in Raditz's direction and clenched both fists. "Raditz, give me back my son!" Shouted the younger saiyan and dashed in the enemy's path.

Upon seeing his younger brother attack, Raditz just smirked. He blocked the fist thrown at him with ease. The taller saiyan didn't even break a sweat as he blocked or avoided the attacks. As he caught his brother's fist, he leaned back only to lunge forward and headbutt the younger saiyan. While the wild-haired man cried out in pain, Raditz clenched his fist and smashed it in Goku's right cheek. However, he wasn't done yet. Raditz grabbed his brother by the collar of the orange gi and pulled him closer.

He stared at his younger brother's eyes and chuckled as he saw the blood leak from its nose. "Is that all you got, little brother? You're truly a pitiful saiyan, maybe it's better to get rid of you. Someone with your puny power level would only drag us down." Raditz took a step back so he could gain momentum. The tall saiyan crashed his heavy knee deep into Son Goku's gut.

After that, Raditz released the hold of his brother and allowed the younger saiyan to fall on its knees. He lifted a tightly closed fist, ready to struck his brother when suddenly the scouter made a noise. Raditz glanced to the left side, only to see a ki blast coming at him. The blast hit the saiyan and created a cloud.

The sweat and blood mixed together and fell on the ground as he breathed hard. His hands were in front and a tiny smoke soared into the dark sky as he breathed with fatigue. Krillin could feel the entire world spin around, but right now his friend needed help. He put everything he got into that blast, however, as the wind blew the dust away, he was frightened when he saw Raditz without a single scratch.

"What was that? Is that what you call an attack? Hah, I saw children with stronger attacks than that!" Raditz laughed and mocked Krillin's attack, but there was something he wasn't aware of. Once again his scouter made a noise, but it was too late to look. Suddenly, Piccolo materialized behind the saiyan and delivered a kick from behind. "Arggh... what a?" Mumbled the saiyan who stumbled a few steps away from his previous spot.

The reincarnation of the Demon King Piccolo followed with another attack. He closed the tiny distance and struck Raditz with another kick, but this time into the saiyan's ribcage. Angered by this, Raditz swung his arm but it missed. Piccolo barely avoided it, but that left the saiyan open. While Raditz was open, the wounded Goku took this chance to uppercut the enemy. Goku released a yell and struck Raditz's gut with several punches. The young saiyan pulled back and just as he was about to swing a high kick, he felt something around his left wrist. It was Raditz's hand and its grip was strong. Goku sweated as he saw his brother's dark expression.

Blood leaked out of his mouth while he glared at the spitting image of his late father. His eyes twitched out of anger. "Kakarot... you're dead." The low tone of his voice sent shivers down Son Goku's spine. Before the earth's strongest warrior could blink, Raditz struck him with a heavy punch. The tall saiyan released a growl as he unleashed a barrage of fists which landed on his target.

Several meters away from Raditz and Son Goku, Krillin was shaking. As he watched his best friend getting pummeled and hurt, he cursed out loud. "Damnit! I can't take it any longer! Goku, hold on, I'm coming to help..." The bald martial artist pushed himself and was just about to propel himself at Raditz when a firm hand grabbed him. "P-Piccolo? Let go of me! I must help Goku!" Yelled Krillin who for a moment forgot about King Piccolo's terror and the fear of him and his son.

"Shut up and listen for a second! Even with the three of us, we can't beat him like this!" It hurt his pride to say something like that, but it was the truth. Luckily, he had an idea but it annoyed him to use that to help his arch enemy. "Listen, I have a technique that's too powerful even for the likes of him to survive. The only throwback is that I need a few minutes to charge it..." Explained Piccolo as he stared at the one-sided battle.

He was curious about that technique and wondered if that would really save them. It was hard for him to believe and trust Piccolo, but if his best friend did then he would do the same, especially now. "Alright, you do what you need to do... Meanwhile, I'll try and help Goku survive." He understood what Piccolo was trying to say. Someone needed to occupy the saiyan while he was charging the attack. "This might be it for me... Geez, and I didn't even have a girlfriend." Krillin was sad about that, but right now there were more important things to deal with.

"Hiyaaa!" Krillin released a loud shout as he dashed towards Raditz and Goku. While the bald martial artist was heading to help his best friend, Piccolo shifted into a stance and placed two fingers on the forehead. Throbbing veins appeared over his muscular body while a bright light slowly started to surround his entire form.

 **#**

While the battle was going on, the little boy was hiding behind the metal leg of the spaceship. He was so happy to see his father come to his rescue. Gohan was sure they would beat the mean guy and save him, but as the battle moved on, he was too scared to watch. He could hear the painful screams of the short guy who was very nice to him on the island. The boy couldn't bear to watch it and hid behind the metal thing. He wished they would stop it and beat the mean man, but that wasn't the case at all. To make things even worse, he was able to hear his father's painful cries. He curled himself into a ball and whimpered while holding both hands against the ears so he wouldn't hear the horrifying screams.

Gohan whimpered very quietly underneath the spaceship. While he cried, he was able to mumble a few words. "D-Daddy... Daddy's getting hurt... D-Daddy..." He went on for as long as he heard the loud screams and the battlefield's explosions.

 **#**

Somehow, they managed to put some distance between themselves and the saiyan. They tried to land a serious blow, but the saiyan would dodge them with ease. Both of them were low on energy, but they needed to stall for as long Piccolo needed. Goku and Krillin shifted places as they charged at Raditz. They tried to find an opening, but it was almost impossible. The long-haired saiyan was too strong for them. Raditz blocked all of their attacks and even managed to smack Krillin with a swift elbow. The poor Krillin gasped for air, only to see a hovering shadow of Raditz above him. Krillin closed the eyes, scared to even look but the punch never came. As he reopened his eyes, he saw Goku trying to push Raditz away from him.

As he placed a foot on the ground, Krillin immediately fell on his knees. "N-No, I can't do it anymore... I'm out of energy." Mumbled the short martial artist who could barely keep his eyes open. The wounds were taking its toll on him, along with the stress and tiredness. He shifted his black eyes towards Piccolo, wondering if the man was done. _"C'mon Piccolo, Goku can't hold that monster on his own for much longer! Just where are Yamcha and Tien!?"_ He really wished those two were here, they would really be of great help at the moment.

While Krillin was kneeling on the ground, Goku was doing his best against Raditz. He tried to find a little crack, an opening to strike his brother but it wasn't going all too well for the world's strongest. Each time he tried to land a punch or kick, Raditz would block/dodge and retaliate with a devastating attack. He didn't know for how much longer his body could go on. Son Goku was able to sense that he was at his limit. However, he would not stop. No, he came here to save his son and prevent his evil brother from hurting anyone.

A straight punch was coming towards his face. The young saiyan barely managed to not get hit by it. Goku jumped high in the air and placed both hands near the right hip. _"KA-ME-HA-ME..."_ A blue light appeared between Goku's hands and morphed into a sphere.

As he watched his younger brother in the sky, an alarming noise came from the scouter. "Huh, what's this? Kakarot's power level jumped to 924, how!?" Yelled the long-haired saiyan in confusion. He couldn't understand how was that possible, however, the surprises weren't over for Raditz just yet. The device once again came to life, this time warning him of another strong power nearby. "The green man's battle power just surpassed 1 000! What the hell is going on here!?" As he screamed, Son Goku was done.

The blue ball of energy was done charging. _"HAAA!"_ Goku placed his arms forward and fired the ki blast towards the ground. Raditz just stared at the incoming blast for a few seconds until the saiyan finally began to ran. However, Raditz might have dodged the attack at first but it kept going after the tall saiyan.

He ran for twenty meters until he had enough of it. "Enough! I'll take you on, Kakarot!" Raditz stopped, turned towards the blast and extended both hands. The moment his hands came in contact with the ki blast, a large detonation rang through the place.

While Krillin hoped that got him for good, Goku was slowly falling to the ground. The young saiyan observed the place very carefully. He stared at a large amount of dust until his eyes went wide open. Goku was able to feel Raditz's ki and how little effect his ki blast had.

As the smoke cleared away, it revealed the saiyan with trembling hands. His palms were black and bruised. "Why you little... So, you kept a very interesting thing from me, Kakarot." Spoke Raditz as he glared at his brother. What Raditz referred to was the fact that both his brother and Piccolo were capable of controlling and increasing their ki at will. "However, that won't save you from this. Take this, brother!" Purple sparks appeared around Raditz's hand. He swung the hand around and threw a ki blast towards Goku.

Goku could only watch at the fast incoming blast with eyes wide open. The purple blast of energy struck the young saiyan who cried out of pain. His orange gi was burnt and as he was falling towards the solid ground, the pieces of fabric scattered all over the place. However, this wasn't the end of Son Goku's troubles. Just as he crashed with his naked back against the firm soil, a heavy boot slammed against his muscular and bruised chest before he could stand.

He pinned him against the ground and there was no escaping anymore. "Stay still, Kakarot! There's nowhere for you to run..." Whispered Raditz as he added more force, causing Goku to grunt and cough. "You know, it saddens me a little to see you like this. I had high hopes for you, but you made your choice. Siding with these pitiful and weak creatures... you really disappointed me, little brother." There was a slight change in Raditz's expression, something that didn't go unnoticed by Son Goku, however, it lasted for only a few short seconds.

"I'm amongst the elites, Kakarot and I don't mind killing one of my own. Your punishment for treason will be a painful one!" Raditz suddenly raised his boot and slammed it back, several times. As he did that and heard Goku's painful scream, Raditz yelled at his brother. "It's your own fault! How dare you reject your people, your own blood! The nerve of coming here with an earthling and trying to fight me! Such disrespect towards our race and me and our entire bloodline is unforgiving!" Growled the long-haired saiyan who stopped kicking his brother.

He dropped down, on a knee and pulled Son Goku up. "Fine, instead of you... I'll take your son! He'll fill your place and conquer other worlds with us. It might take some time to make him into a ruthless warrior, but I'm sure even with only half saiyan blood in him, that'll be enough!" Stated Raditz which horrified Goku, however, the martial artist wasn't even given a chance to speak because he was punched.

Raditz kept punching his younger brother without any mercy. On the sideline, Krillin could only watch in horror. The bald martial artist closed his eyes and screamed, angered at himself for being so weak and unable to help his best friend. "Piccolo! What's taking you so long!?" His loud and anguished screech echoed through the wasteland as the rain continued to pour.

As the heavy raindrops collided with his face, Piccolo slowly moved the hand away from his forehead. The yellow sparks surrounded his fingers as he glared at Raditz who was unaware of what was about to come. "Tch, I would never imagine that I'll need to use this attack to save you, Son Goku." Whispered Piccolo as he remembered the harsh days of his training to complete this move and use it to kill Goku. "Hah, how ironic... but I guess that's how it was meant to be!" Exclaimed the green man who was just about to fire the attack.

Raditz was just about to throw another punch when a noise stopped him. He looked at the green screen, only to be horrified by the numbers. _"W-What, that's impossible! That attack power's at 1 480! I-I can't survive that!"_ Raditz yelled mentally as he stared at the green man. He cursed himself, he completely forgot about him because of how much angered and infuriated he was by his own brother.

Scared of it, Raditz made an unconscious step back and moved away from Goku who remained to lie on the ground unable to move. " _I-I must do something... I can't allow that thing to hit me!"_ He tried to think of something and fast, but Piccolo's voice didn't allow that.

Chuckling at the saiyan's scared expression, Piccolo enjoyed himself for a moment. "You're done for, saiyan! This world is mine to conquer and rule over! _Special Beam Cannon!"_ As he growled the name of his attack, Piccolo placed the hand forward and fired his strongest attack from the fingertips.

It was fast, the beam was coming at him at a high speed. There was no way he could block it, it would pierce right through his hands and body. He was fooled by the earthling and his brother, they were buying time for the green bug to charge such a powerful attack. Consumed by annoyance, fear, and anger, Raditz closed his fists tightly. He couldn't allow himself to be taken out here, on this miserable rock. There was no time to dodge, the beam was too fast. The only thing he could do was risky, but he didn't have other options.

The saiyan raised a hand, very quickly and placed the other around the wrist. A purple orb appeared in front of the open palm, but Piccolo's attack was only a couple of meters away. "Dammit all, I won't die like this! Fire!" Screamed Raditz and fired a small ki blast towards the Special Beam Cannon. A large explosion erupted just where Raditz was standing and sent a strong shockwave.

Both Krillin and Piccolo held tight to the ground while the rain and wind got into their faces. As he tried to stand up, Krillin yelled at the green male. "P-Piccolo, that attack was so strong! That got him, right!? Please Kami, let this be an end of him!" Prayed the short martial artist as he stared at the smoke.

The tall man didn't respond, he focused on locating the enemy's ki. A drop of sweat traveled across his forehead as he stared at the smoke. He narrowed his eyes, but only for a moment because he was forced to open them wide. His entire body trembled as he felt the ki there. "N-No, that can't be! He shouldn't be alive after a direct hit!" Shouted Piccolo who made Krillin panic.

When the smoke disappeared, it revealed what happened to the saiyan. Raditz was underneath the spaceship, resting with his back against one of many metallic limbs. There was a dent behind him. The explosion sent him flying and crashing against the ship. Half of his battle armor was gone. His entire body was covered in bruises and blood. As he lifted his head, it revealed a bloody face with only one eye open. There was a big cut across his left eye, probably caused by a piece of armor that cut him during the explosion. He breathed laboriously as he tried to stand on his feet.

The saiyan supported himself against the cold metal and somehow managed to stay still. "Y-You green bastard... you almost g-got me for good. If I didn't d-detonated your attack w-with my own before it reached m-me... I'll be dead by now." He stammered a lot as he tried to speak. "I-I should've killed you first, along w-with the bald midget... I-I made a mistake of l-letting my e-emotions get in the w-way." Raditz moved his left hand near the right shoulder and took hold of a piece of armor that was stuck in the flesh.

He suppressed his voice as he violently removed the piece of armor from his shoulder. A lot of blood fell on the ground, but he didn't care. "Q-Quite some time passed since I was damaged like this... I'll make y-you pay for this, you bastards!" Acting swiftly, Raditz lifted his only working hand and fired a blast.

The blast took him by surprise, he didn't imagine that the saiyan would still have so much energy. Piccolo quickly raised both arms, to protect himself but it was too much. He was consumed by the purple blast. The blast carried him towards a boulder where it exploded on contact. While Piccolo's burnt body was falling to the ground, missing a hand, Krillin could only watch in despair.

"N-No, even Piccolo's strongest attack couldn't defeat him..." Mumbled the bald martial artist who managed to get up. He turned towards the saiyan and sweated in fear for his life. Krillin didn't even notice when the saiyan appeared in front of him. He looked up, completely unable to move at all. This was it, the end of his life with no option to ever come back. He closed his eyes and waited for all to be over, however, the strike never came. Curious, Krillin opened his eyes a little, still scared but that was quickly replaced by a shock. "G-Goku!?" Exclaimed Krillin who couldn't believe his eyes.

Somehow, the young saiyan was up and holding Raditz's wrist, preventing him from harming Krillin. Both saiyans looked like they could fall on the ground at any minute and never get up. "T-That's enough... I-I... won't let you hurt a-anyone... g-give Gohan b-back... R-Raditz..." Son Goku's voice was low and he stuttered a lot as he tried to speak.

Raditz watched his wounded brother with a shocked expression. He couldn't believe that after all the punching and beating, his younger brother was able to move and stand. "K-Kakarot..." Whispered the older saiyan the name of his brother. There was a glimpse of admiration in Raditz's eye towards his brother. However, that didn't mean he would stop. "I-I gave y-you a choice... it's your fault for making a wrong decision and b-betraying me. Now, you must pay the price..." Stated Raditz who pulled the hand away and pushed his brother to the side.

His vision was blurry, he could see several images of the bald warrior. He lost too much blood, he was tired and not sure if he could stay on his feet much longer. The saiyan bent over and raised a hand, however, he couldn't see straight. Raditz cursed out loud and just thrust his fist forward, hoping to hit the right target. He raised a right eyebrow, surprised that he felt the midget's skin on his punch. As he lifted his head, he was able to see the earthling lying on the ground. With heavy breathing, Raditz turned to the side and dragged himself back to the ship.

Each step he made was heavy. Every bone, every muscle in his body hurt or burned like deepest pits of hell. Each wound that was inflicted on his body during their battle was hurting. He could barely suppress himself from yelling. With heavy and painful grunts, Raditz slowly moved towards the ship, until he saw the body of his brother on the ground.

He wasn't even sure why, but he approached his brother and glanced into his tired eyes. They stared at each other for almost a few minutes, neither saying a single word until he moved his lips. "You've lost, brother. It was foolish of you to challenge me, however, I'll give you credit for trying. Deny it all you want, but only a saiyan could survive the beating you just endured and have the strength to stand..." Raditz stopped for a few seconds, to gain some breath and recover.

The saiyan wanted to say something but suddenly stopped. Something was bothering him and the injured Goku could see it. Raditz's expression changed, several times as he thought of something. The tall saiyan released an annoyed growl, but shortly after finally spoke to his younger brother.

"K-Kakarot, if your wounds aren't nursed within an hour, you'll bleed to death. This is the third and last chance for you. Swear you'll join me and I'll help you heal your injuries." He didn't know what was wrong with him. This wasn't what a true warrior was, he was supposed to be cold and ruthless. Instead, he was giving another chance to a man who already rejected his own blood and people. Maybe, just maybe, it was because his younger brother remained him of their father which is why he was so soft and emotional.

"Come with me, us, your true people, brother. Swear your loyalty to the saiyan prince and I'll even let your son go." That was a lie. It was a lie he needed to make and say. He could see an instantaneous shift in his brother's eyes. There was no way Vegeta would allow such a thing, especially since the boy was a half-breed and the prince seemed interested in him. "So, what's your final decision, brother? Will you join us or die in this world and let your son experience the cold and ruthless universe filled with terror and blood?" He couldn't stay on his feet anymore so he lowered on the right knee.

Son Goku didn't know what to say. His heart, his soul were breaking just by thinking of his son as a cold-blooded monster. He could never allow that, to let them turn his pure little boy to a killer who enjoys taking the lives of innocent people, just for the fun of it. No, he would never let his son become something like that because of him. If there was anyone to become a monster, then that would only be him.

It hurt just to think of it, let alone say it out loud. However, it was his responsibility, they were here because of him. "R-Raditz, p-promise me you'll really let my son go. Promise me you'll let K-Krillin and Piccolo take Gohan... and I'll join you." He was barely able to talk.

He finally had him, it was about damn time. "Sure, I'll let the boy go... but how do you know those two are even alive?" Asked the older saiyan who was very curious to know. He was sure those two were dead.

"I can sense their ki. Its faint, but still there... They'll survive." Goku shifted his head and glanced at the unmoving bodies of the two warriors who tried to help. It hurt him that he was going to leave his best friend like this, but there was no other choice. Raditz was too much for them and he wasn't even the strongest warrior. If him becoming a monster would save his son, wife, friends and the entire planet, then he will do it, no matter how much that broke his heart. "G-Gohan... Chi-Chi..." Those were Son Goku's last words before he lost consciousness.

A loud thunder illuminated the sky as the rain continued to fall. Raditz remained kneeling on the ground for a few minutes, staring at his younger brother's face. Several thoughts flashed through his mind before he finally rose from the ground. With only one properly working arm, he lifted his brother and tried to reach the ship. As he barely made any progress, he tried to keep certain thoughts as far as possible from his mind. The retrieval was a success, it was harder than he thought but than again, he also thought his brother was dead.

After several minutes, he reached the stairs which lead into the ship. Raditz made only one step when he yelled. "B-Boy... Gohan, get into the ship and help me drag your father!" He hoped the boy heard him because he didn't have the will or strength to deal with that right now.

Upon hearing his name, the little boy showed himself. He was scared and didn't want to even look at the scary man, but when he heard those words and saw his father was hurt, Gohan immediately ran. "D-Daddy!" Cried the boy as he looked at his injured father and tried to help as much as he could.

Raditz remained quiet, despite how pathetic this looked. He was glad neither Vegeta or Nappa was here to see this embarrassing sight. Once they reached the top and walked inside, Raditz stopped for a moment. He pressed several buttons on the wall and slowly walked away. As they moved deep into the ship, the stairs retracted and the metal doors closed behind their backs.

Just as the doors closed, a small figure landed in front of the ship. His flame-like hair swayed on the wind as he walked towards the spaceship. As he approached the ship, he noticed two bodies on the ground. "Hn, so there was a battle after all. It seems Raditz managed to survive this one." He chuckled at his own words as he moved forward. The warrior didn't even care to look at the bodies, assured they were dead.

 **#**

Almost at the same time, but far away from the saiyans spaceship, a city was under attack. Nobody knew what it was or who was doing it, but everything was getting destroyed. There were deep craters in the ground. The stench of death was in the air. Besides explosions, a loud laughter echoed through the city. While another explosion erupted across the city, he couldn't do anything but hide. He couldn't believe his bad luck. Of all cities, the bastard chose to attack this one, where he had a baseball match.

His jacket was battered and filled with holes. There was a scratch on his forehead that was bleeding a little. Both of his cheeks were dirty along with his pants. _"Crap, how am I going to get away from that bastard!? Bulma said they were strong but this is crazy! I-I can't compete with that! What am I going to do!? I don't want to die!"_ The scar-faced man released a silent whimper as he hid in the ruins of a destroyed building.

He stood no chance against that guy. There was no way in hell he would go and fight his way out. He would be dead in less than a minute. The only thing he could do was hide, mask his energy and hope the guy would get bored and fly away. However, as he sat in the cold tight place between the ruble, he couldn't but wonder how the others were doing.

The only things on his mind were his girlfriend and friends. _"I hope Goku and Krillin are doing better than me. Maybe they'll beat Goku's evil brother with Piccolo there... Bulma, please be safe."_ He really hoped and wished the best for them. As he waited, he opened his phone and tried to get somebody on the line. "Dammit, why aren't you picking up, Launch!? We need Tien's help right now!" Yelled the long-haired man as he angrily tried to type the number and call once again.

However, he was forced to drop the phone when he felt a strong explosion just near him. "Shit, I'm in range! I need to get out of here or I'm done for!" Cried the ex-bandit as he moved fast through the tight place and jumped from a hole. He just touched the ground and began running away when the bright light consumed the building behind and was gaining on him.

Up in the bright sky, a man was enjoying himself. Each explosion brought a smile on his face. He stroked a black mustache as he watched the bright light consume the buildings and what was left of the alive population. "Haha, this is too easy! I'm not even breaking a sweat, we'll conquer this planet in less than two days!" His laughter echoed through the sky. "But now that I think about it, it's a bit boring... Isn't there anyone worth to fight? Bah, what pathetic little worms. They deserve to get slaughtered." Was his remark on the earthlings as he lifted a hand that caused a big explosion on the ground.


End file.
